


Punch, Drunk, Love

by Nameless_Snowflake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Harry, M/M, One Shot, caring niall, prompt from tumblr, sorry - Freeform, zayn is only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Snowflake/pseuds/Nameless_Snowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I drukenly tried to fight you and knocked myself ou, but you were kind enough to take care of me till I woke up" au.</p><p>_</p><p>Harry gets drunk and tries to fight Niall, and accidently knocks himself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch, Drunk, Love

Harry stumbles, well is actually thrown, out the hot building and into the cool air. He lands on his bum and turns to flip the burly bouncer at the door off. "Fucking cunt!" He cusses out loudly. The bouncer just rolls his eyes before going back into the sweaty club.

Harry gets up, murmuring a string of profanities under his breath, cursing off the big bouncer that threw him out, saying how it's unfair that he got kicked out when it was the other bloke that started it.

So, he danced (grind) with the guy's girl, so what? He didn't know. It's not like he came on to her, when it was _she_ who was all over _him_. And the bitch had the fucking nerve to act all innocent when the guy confronted Harry at the bar. Insults were thrown at each other, till the guy pushed Harry hard against the wooden bar, calling him a cunt. And Harry with already a few drinks in his system responded with swinging a punch at the guy's jaw. Of course Harry was winning, till he was grabbed and thrown out into the streets.

Harry makes his way down the pavement, trying to find a way to get to his frat house. He stumble as his hair flops down on his face, blocking his already uncoordinated vision. His shirt was half unbuttoned with some the button not even in the right place as he had his nipple showing, along with one of the swallow on his chest. His eyes were droopy and glassy, making it seem like he was tired, but really he was just pissed drunk.

He would've went with Zayn, but he had left earlier with some blonde chick the tan boy had met earlier. It wouldn't have worked out anyways, remembering that Zayn was just as pissed as Harry is. He groans as to his mate leaving him here with no transportation home.

He rolls his eyes and continues walking down the pavement. He hiccups and pushes his locks out of his face while muttering nonsense and then it finally becomes clear that he's singing "Drunk in Love". He has no idea why he's singing that song or how he can remember the lyrics being this drunk.

He spots a familiar building, and concludes that he's only a few blocks away from his house. He smiles a bit, thinking that a least he can get home and sleep, forgetting about this ridiculous night.

He spoke too soon, when he steps out the curb and into a muddy puddle from yesterday's rain. Harry groaned and closed his eyes, not wanting to look down at the mess of his boot- his favorite pair. He can feel the cold water seeping through the layer of leather and fur.

"Great, just fucking great," Harry growls lowly to himself, taking his soaking boot out from the puddle. He shakes it for a bit, in attempt to remove some of the water. And, groans again went he steps and it makes that squishing sound.

He makes his way around the puddle, fuming to himself. The sound of his wet boot hitting the pavement is seriously pissing him off. And, Harry just continues on slurring a string of cusses underneath his breath. He looks down at his boot, making his drunk state tumble a bit forward. He slouches up and comes into impact with something steamy hot.

"Fuck!" Harry yells out, looking at his drenching hot shirt. He sees tea spilt all over the front of his shirt.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" A guy in front of him apologizes. He throws the now empty cup away and takes his one napkin and tries to clean Harry's shirt.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" Harry barks at the blonde stranger in front of him.

"I-I'm so sorry. Honestly, I didn't see where I-i was going, I j-just-"

"Are you blind?! Do you know how hot this is?!"

"Well, I mean it's tea, of course it would be ho-" the blonde guy in from of Harry stammers with a nervous voice.

"Are being a smart ass?" Harry glares at him.

"N-no, I just I'm so sorry. I didn't know where I was g-going, but to be fair you aren't in the best state as well and-"

"Listen, Blondie," Harry grabbed the shorter stranger from the collar of his jumper. "You just spilled scolding hot tea on me and you're trying to say it's my fault?"

"No, it's just you're obviously drunk and it isn't the best idea to be walking out in the middle of the night." Blondie replies with a much collective tone.

"I can take care of myself." Harry gritted out, releasing Blondie and pushing him away.

"Obviously not, since you were clumsy enough to not see where you're going and you wound up getting tea all over your-..." Blondie slowly stops saying what he was, now seeing how angry Harry was slowly getting.

"You piece of sh-" Harry swings his fist the blonde, aiming for his jaw, but just in time Blondie dodges and Harry loses his balance after that forceful swing and slips with his one wet boot. The fact that he's drunk, makes him forget about his natural instinct to catch himself before he hits the pavement. And, thus Harry's head has a hard impact with the cement beneath him.

"Oh, my god!" Was the last thing he hears Blondie say before his eyelids become heavy and darkness envelopes him.

+

"C'mon, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up," Niall groaned as the phone in his ear kept ringing for the other line. "Lou, I swear to god, if you don't pick up soon, pick up!"

"Hello?" A rough voice answered.

"Louis!" Niall exhaled in a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god."

"Niall?... It's two o'clock in the morning. We have Uni tomorrow."

"I know. Listen, Louis, I need you to come pick me up, please," Niall kept glancing at the curly haired stranger on the ground.

"Aren't you in your room? Where are you?"

"I'm by that little toy shop on the way to the café."

"What?..."

"I think I killed someone."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know. I think he's still breathing," Niall nervously bit on his nails. "Louis, please, just come pick me up."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting ready as we speak- Ow!" Niall heard clashes coming from the other end.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just tripped." Louis grunted out in obvious pain. "I'll be there in five minutes."

+

After Louis hung up, Niall crouched down to the unconscious stranger on the cold pavement. He watched as his chest went up and down slowly and his eyes fluttered slightly. Niall gently and nervously picked up the bloke's head. He carefully settled it on his lap, and the stranger let out a deep sigh, showing a sign of comfort.

As a nervous habit, Niall began to run his fingers through the brown locks of the England native on his lap. He looked down and noticed that in fact the stranger was extremely good looking.

His long, soft brown locks, pushed away from his face, framed his face nicely. His dark lashes fluttered as his eyes moved around underneath his eyelids. He had green eyes, if Niall remembers correctly and Niall could find himself staring into them for ages, getting lost in the forest green color. He has soft lips in a dark shade of pink, going along with a sharp, strong jawline.

Niall's eyes trailed down to his chest where he sported two swallow tattoos on his chest. He had a litter of tattoos going up in his arm, making Niall wonder if he had tattoos any where else. His shaking hands slowly reach out to lift his shirt. He was afraid that the stranger might wake up on the act he's committing and yell at him.

Before he can even reach for the shirt, he's stopped but a horn behind him. Niall jumps, startled by the sound and turns to look at his flatmate getting hastily out of his car and sprinted towards Niall.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks Niall, taking in air to catch his breath. His hair was a mess, along with his clothes. Of course, Niall did wake him up at two o'clock in the morning. "What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll explain what happened, just help me carry him to the car." Niall spoke, getting a grip on the curly haired lad's wrists and Louis took hold of his legs. They carefully carried him to the back of Louis' car and laid him down on the seat.

Louis and Niall quickly got in. Niall let out a sigh of relief as Louis started to drive. Niall turns back to check on the brunette to see that he was still sleeping.

"Mind explaining to me what happened?" Louis asks Niall to stop the silence.

Niall explains to him about not being able to sleep, so he decided to make himself some tea and go for a nice scroll down their street. He had realized that he walked a bit too far and started to walk back to their flat, when he accidentally bumped into the drunk stranger, that was now in the back of the car. He explained how the guy started yelling at him and then tried to hit him, but slipped and fell and hit his head on the pavement.

Louis was angry saying, he should've just left Curly there for being such a dick towards the blonde. Niall said that it's was kinda his fault as well, and Louis just decided not to argue with him, since he's tired and they just arrived home.

Louis helped Niall carry the stranger up to their flat and into Niall's room, settling him on the blonde's bed. Niall thanked Louis for helping him and told him to go to bed.

As soon as Louis left, Niall looked at the brunette and sighs for what seems to be the umpteenth time tonight.

Niall walks over to the guy on his bed and begins to unbuttoned the dirty shirt on the stranger. His shaking hands undo each button slowly, afraid to wake him up. Niall gulps when he sees a huge moth tattoo on the Curly's stomach, and his breath hitched when he finished and he saw two ferns trailing his V-lines. Niall shook his head, ridding of the inappropriate thoughts, and began to unbuckle his belt now. He grunted as he had a hard time taking off Curly's ridiculously tight jeans and an even harder time trying not to wake him.

With a small cry of success, Niall was able to get the jeans to the ankles. Niall then took off his brown boots and his socks, and finished taking off the jeans completely.

Niall blushed a shade of dark pink at the unconscious stranger in black brief in his bed. Niall quickly gathered up his dirty clothes and took the down stair to the wash room, where throw them in the washer and started it. Niall returned to his room with a clean pair of large pajama bottoms he doesn't wear and one of Louis' old shirts.

Niall quietly and gently dressed Curly, not having so much trouble than he thought, saying as the guy is a really heavy sleepier. It was much easier to put on the clothes than Niall thought. The blonde then retrieved an electrical heating blanket from his closet and turned it on to a low setting. Niall wrapped it around Curly's feet, seeing as he was walking with a wet boot in this cold weather. Niall threw the blanket over him and tucked it in.

He walked over to his closet and retrieved a pillow and a blanket for him to sleep on the couch. He turns to check on the brunette quietly snoring peacefully in Niall's bed before exiting the room.

+

Harry groaned as a bright beam of light shone the blinds. He felt a slight pressure at his temples and he know that if he gets up it's going to get worse. He would've decided to continue sleeping, but his throat was so dry and he felt dehydrated.

He opens his eyes and groans, thinking his room his brighter than he remembers. His vision was still bury as he sits up and winces at the pressure around his head. His back hurt as well. Harry looks around in his room, his vision becoming more unambiguous. He realizes that this is not his room. He panics a little, not knowing where he is.

He doesn't remember going home with anybody and he did, where are they?

He runs his hand on his face and massages the bridge of his nose, before glancing over beside him. He was surprised to see an aspirin, a cup of tea, and a glass of water.

He gratefully takes to small pill and swallows it down with the water. He now notices that he's in a shirt and pants that aren't his, and he has a warm blanket wrapped around his feet.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Harry murmurs to himself. He turns when he hears the door open and his eyes widen when a cute blonde steps in.

"Oh, you're awake," the blonde speaks in a soft voice. He was carrying Harry's now clean clothes from last night. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, how, what, when, who-" Harry stops his stammering and clears his throat. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really," Harry says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Did we, um, did we..."

"Oh, no, no." The blonde has deep shade of pink across his cheeks.

"Then, what happened?"

"Oh, well, last night you were a bit drunk and we accidentally crashed into each other. And, I spilled hot tea on you and you started yelling at me," the blonde blushes and looks down at his hands on his lap. Harry begins to feel really guilty, as he mentally scolds himself. "And I kinda said something sarcastic and I made you angry and you swung at me, but you slipped and hit your head pretty hard on the pavement. I called my flat mate to come get me and he helped he get you here."

"Oh, god," Harry pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. He remembers yelling at someone. "I am so so so sorry. God, I'm such an idiot drunk."

"It's fine," the lad sat close to Harry on the bed, settling Harry's clothes on the ground and gave the cup of tea to Harry.

"No, it's not," Harry politely declines it. "I was a dick to you. I probably called you a lot of hurtful things. And you were kind enough to take care of me when I was unconscious. I'm such a prick."

"It's fine, I mean I did spill tea on you. I was just being a good Samaritan."

"Yeah, but you didn't deserve that. And you took care of me! You should've just left me there," Harry falls back the bed in frustration. "What's your name?"

"Niall." The boy answers meekly.

Harry loves that cute little blush on the apples of his cheek. And his eyes are just so fucking blue, matching perfectly with his blonde hair and brown roots. And that Irish accent, god, how could yell at this beautiful angel sitting in front of him. He notices that Niall's eyes widen and his blush get darker.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Harry asks referring to the last part. Niall nods and a smile is playing on his lips.

"What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Harry, would you like some breakfast? I just finished frying the bacon, so the fresh grease will help with your hangover." Niall gets up and takes the empty glass and the cup of tea with him.

"And you cook me breakfast? Can you be any more perfect?" Harry gets out of the warm bed and follows Niall. Niall lets out a soft laugh as he enter the kitchen.

 Harry see two plates of eggs, toast, and bacon on the small island in the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?" Niall asks from the fridge.

"Whatever you have," Harry hesitantly takes a seat at the island. "I honestly feel so bad, and I feel like I'm taking you granted. I am deeply sorry about what happened yesterday."

"Harry, honestly, it's fine," Niall hands him a glass of orange juice. "Now, please eat your food or I won't forgive you."

Harry gives Niall a light glare at the teasing look on the blonde's face. He starts eating his eggs and makes small conversation with Niall as they eat. He asks more questions of last night and questions about Niall. Harry learns that the Irish boy lives with his best friend and he moved here from Ireland to study sound engineering. When they finish, Harry tells him that after he done changing, he's going to wash the dishes. Though, when he comes down, he finds cleans plates drying in the rack and Niall watching television.

"I, uh, have to go," Harry announces.

"Right, yeah, um, let me walk you out." Niall gets up from the couch and walks Harry to the door.

"Thank you again, Niall." Harry turns to Niall before walking out the door. He bit his lip in a nervous habit as to what he was about to ask. "A-are you free next Friday?"

"Harry, you don't have to make it up to me," Niall tells him.

"I know. It's 'cause I think you're cute and I would really like to take you on a date." Harry says to him, leaning in. "If that's okay with you."

"Um," Niall gulps as their faces come closer. "Yeah, okay, I-I'm free on Friday.

"How does dinner sound? At 6?" Harry keeps leaning in. Their noses are a centimeter close to touching.

"Yeah," Niall says barely audible. Harry dips his head down to place a gentle kiss on the smaller lad's cheek. He slips a small piece of paper into Niall's small, pale hand. He stares into Niall's eyes, getting lost in the sea of blue.

"You have to go," Niall says, hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah," Harry placed one more kiss on Niall's cheek again and opened the door. "See you Friday." Harry sent him a wink before he left.

Niall sighed and closed the door. He notices the small piece of paper in his hand. A smile grows on his face when he sees it's Harry's name, and his number with two 'x's after it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for craicdeal on Tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
